dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Joo Won
Perfil thumb|250px|Joo Won *'Nombre:' 주원 / Joo Won *'Nombre real:' 문준원 / Moon Joon Won *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 185cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Signo del Zodiaco:' Libra *'Signo del zodiaco Chino:' Conejo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Familia:' Padres y hermano 5 años mayor *'Agencia:' Huayi Brothers Entertainment Dramas *Alice (SBS, 2020) *My Sassy Girl (SBS, 2017) *Love Express (Shenzhen TV, 2016) *Clocking Out (Naver TV, 2016) *Yong Pal (SBS, 2015) *Tomorrow Cantabile (KBS2, 2014) *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) *7th Grade Civil Servant (MBC, 2013) *Bridal Mask (KBS, 2012) *Ojakgyo Brothers (KBS2, 2011) *Bread, Love and Dreams (KBS2, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''I Believe'' tema para My Sassy Girl (2017) *''Innocente'' tema para Tomorrow Cantabile (2014) *''Love Medicine'' tema para Good Doctor (2013) *''If I Were'' tema para Good Doctor (2013) *''If I Were (Shi On Ver.)'' tema para Good Doctor (2013) *''Don’t Know How to Love'' tema para 7th Grade Civil Servant (2013) *''Love and Love'' tema para Bridal Mask (2012) *''Judgement Day'' tema para Bridal Mask (2012) (Feat Lee Jung Hyun) *''My Love'' tema para Bread, Love and Dreams (2010) Programas de TV *Joo Won's Life Log (KNTV Japan, 2014) *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep. 206 *1 Night 2 Days 2 (KBS,2012-2013) Películas *Sweet Sixteen (2016) *That Guy (2015) *Fashion King (2014) *Catch Me (2013) *Don't Click (2012) *Niko: Santa Air Wing's Adventure (2012) (Voz: Niko) *SIU (2011) Temas para Películas *''Nadeshiko'' tema para Bungo (2012) Musicales *'2013-2014:' Ghost the Musical *'2009:' Grease *'2009:' Sinsangnam *'2009:' Spring Awakening *'2008:' Grease *'2008:' Singles *'2007:' Altar Boyz Anuncios *'2016:' Basic House Mind Bridge *'2016:' Basic House I'm David *'2015-2016:' GGIO2 *'2015:' Zigbang *'2014-2015:' Beans Bins *'2014:' LAB SERIES Age Rescue + Water-Charged Gel Cream *'2014:' McCOL *'2012-2015:' Edwin *'2012:' T store - SK planet *'2012-2013:' Lotte Chilsung Cantata Stick Coffee *'2012:' NogShim Noodle *'2012-2015:' Mountia *'2010:' KFC *'2010:' ASK Vídeos Musicales *2BiC - Made yet another woman cry (2012) junto a Kang Byul, Lee Min Ho. *S.M. The Ballad - Miss You (2010) (junto a Lee Yeon Hee) Reconocimientos *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Gran Premio (Daesang) (Yong Pal) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad, entregado por los internautas de China (Yong Pal) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' 10 Estrellas Principales (Yong Pal *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja con Kim Tae Hee (Yong Pal *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio al popular actor (Tomorrow Cantabile) *'2014 26th Korea PD Awards:' Mejor Artista (Good Doctor) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Excelencia Superior - Actor (Good Doctor) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Actor del Año (seleccionado por los PD de tres emisoras principales) (Good Doctor) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a Mejor Pareja con Moon Chae Won (Good Doctor) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio de los internautas (Good Doctor) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (Mini serie) (7th Grade Civil Servant) *'2012 1st DramaFever Awards:' Mejor Bromance con Park Ki Woong (Bridal Mask) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (Drama) (Bridal Mask) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad - Actor (Bridal Mask) *'2012 KBS Entertainment Award:' Premio Mejor Novato (1 Night 2 Days) *'2012 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Estrella de Drama de 20 (Masculino) *'2012 (48th) BaekSang Arts Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (Ojakgyo Brothers) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (Ojakgyo Brothers) *'2011 Asia Model Awards:' Premio Especial Modelo Novato Curiosidades *'Educación:' School of Art (Teatro) *Sungkyunkwan University (Cine y Televisión) *'Religión:' Protestante *El más joven de la familia, él se parece a su padre en términos de personalidad, mientras que su apariencia física reflejaba la de su madre. Cuando tenía ocho años, sus padres y su hermano le enviaron al extranjero a estudiar en los EE.UU. Sin embargo, volvieron a Corea después de sólo seis meses. Joo Won reveló: "Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría quedado un poco más de tiempo". Debido a su naturaleza introvertida, sus padres le animaron a unirse a obras de teatro en el tercer año de secundaria. Se unió a Artes y Drama de la escuela secundaria. Reveló más tarde estar en la Escuela Superior de Artes Kaywon y continuó su educación en Teatro y Artes en la Universidad de Sungkyunkwan. En 2013, Joo Won anunció que será la promoción de sus estudios en la Universidad de Konkuk. *Al padre de Joo Won se le ocurrió el nombre artístico de "Joo Won" para él la pronunciación del hangul del nombre suena similar a "Dios mediante". *El actor se lesionó la nariz mientras filmaba el drama 7th Grade Civil Servant pero no fue nada grave. *Nuevamente se lesionó la nariz pero esta vez en el programa de variedades 1 Night 2 Days esta vez tampoco fue nada grave. *El 3 de Noviembre fue galardonado con el premio al asiático más influyente en el estadio Beijing Gongti. *El 18 de Enero de 2017 se confirmó oficialmente que se encuentra en una relación con la cantante y actriz BoA. *Inició su servicio militar obligatorio el 16 de mayo de 2017. *El 13 de Noviembre de 2017 se confirmó que terminó su relación con BoA. *Concluirá su servicio militar el 5 de febrero del 2019 aunque inicialmente se esperaba que fuera el 15 de febrero pero se adelantó debido a los cambios en las leyes militares realizados en julio del año pasado. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Chuseok joo-won2.jpg Joo Won2.JPG Joo_Won_1.jpg Joo Won3.jpg Joo_Won4.jpg Joo Won5.jpg Joo Won6.jpg Joo Won7.jpg Categoría:Huayi Brothers Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante